Stains
by Lilly-Anne-Goode
Summary: What happened to cammie when she was caught and taken to the stone house in OSOT warning may contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Stains

SUMMARY: What happened to Cammie when she was caught and brought to the stone house in Italy. alternative POV's from Catherine, Cammie and maybe some others.

DISCLAIMER: UNfortunately I own nothing, its all Ally Carter's no matter how many times I wish I own Zachary Goode.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Catherine.

I admired her bravery. Her perseverance. It was truly enchanting and if I hadn't set my sights on killing her I would have probably thought about recruiting. She was her father's daughter. I wasn't going to deny that she was good. Over the past months where we''ve watched and waited for her to put the puzzle pieces together I have seen how skillful she is, however I knew she was foolish, trusting people who gave her answers, claiming that they wanted this to end. In light, yes they did want it to end, but my definition of it is so much different to hers.

I wanted the unnecessary power to end, it belonged to me. I was good enough, I was better than half of them, keeping my vows with Ioseph Cavan instead of sitting back and watching the worker bees do it for them. I worked to get to where I am now. I've worked bloody hard.

I could compare myself to young Cameron MOrgan meaning I know when something isn't going to go well, and so did she at this moment in time, riding through the streets of Rome, with us in the van two cars behind. I saw the van going the other way, just incase. SO I guess she decided that this really wasn't going to work, maybe that's why she pulled down the alley with the dead end. SO I did my job, I uttered the two words that have been repeating like a broken record in my mind for two years. "Get her"


	2. I won't have to use this

Stains

Chapter two

Cammie

Spies don't give up. Everything is done for a reason. Spies die for reasons. Spies share information for a reason. We don't give up, but riding through the overcrowded streets of Rome, giving up and letting myself be found seemed very similar in definition. Especially as I turned down an alley where I knew there was only one way out, which was behind me. Which was now blocked by a van. And people dressed in black.

I didn't fight, it was better this way, I already knew Zach had gone off to search for me, I knew Bex had been searching for me and Macey. And my mother. But I knew soon enough if I didn't come out into the spotlight she would start attacking the people who I loved. I just let my helmet drop to the floor as I was pinned down next to it. I let them push the needle in my neck and drag me into the van. The last thing I saw was a woman with dark red hair smiling at me.

"Hello Cammie" She whispered. And then everything went black.

It was the unnatural cold that woke me up. My internal clock said that it was still august, it shouldn't be this cold. My head ached slightly, my vision was blurred. I was on my back on a mattress. Well at least I could die in slight comfort. My fingers scraped against the floor, concrete. Slowly I sat up and stared at my surroundings. It was a small concrete room with a tiny window at the top of the wall opposite me. The moonlight casting a rectangle on the floor. The door was wooden, but I knew it was locked. I looked down at myself. My wrist were manacled to chains bolted to the floor. The chains gave me enough leeway to sit up. Above I could hear footsteps, muffled voices. There must have been at least three people. One of them was her. Zach's Mother. I sighed and lay back down. There was no way I was getting out of this one alive. I just hoped that back home people knew that I hadn't given up.

There were footsteps coming down stairs and then I heard six bolts slide and a lock turn along with a 6 combination code. The wooden door swung inwards and sure enough Zach's mother came in, bringing a chair with her.

"Oh lovely you're awake" SHe smiled and kneeled down pulling a key from her pocket and undoing the manacles. With one bony hand she pulled me up and put me in the chair, only to bind my hands once more.

"Now, this is how its going to work. I'm going to ask you some questions, you are going to answer them and then maybe we'll let you out of here. If you're good" She smiled patronizingly.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to anger her.

"It's been quite a summer hasn't it cammie"

I nodded.

"You've been busy, Athens, Budapest, Rome. Tell me Cammie, before your father went missing, he picked something up. Can you remember what he picked up? At the circus?"

A million images flashed before me. I knew what she was talking about. She wanted the list.

She paused for 3 seconds. "Oh cammie, please talk, we can get along so much easier if you do. And it means, well" She pulled a knife out of her pocket. "It means I won't have to use this" And then she dug it into my skin and I gasped loudly, biting down on my bottom lip, letting tears spill over., cleaning my arm of blood.


End file.
